One Chance At Love
by Merridrew
Summary: An A.S.P and OC fiction.I hope you like it and please review. It makes me happy :


**Hogwarts Express**

Albus' heart rate increased when he saw a familiar head of red hair go by his compartment window. He hadn't see Audrey in over a year. Not since she had been crowned Miss Teen Witch. Her duties had kept her away from Hogwarts. But now that the title had been passed on she was back and he could put his plan into action.

He ran from the compartment he and his friends had been sharing to run her down. Before last year he wouldn't of had to do this. Audrey and he had been best mates since first year, but then they had started dating at the start of fifth year. But as summer came round things started getting serious and Albus began to freak out. He knew now that it had been love and  
>he wasn't afraid to admit it now. But a year ago he had royaly screwed up.<p>

_**Miss Teen Witch Pageant.**_

_ She looked at him shocked. Her green eyes filled with hurt and horror, "You what," she said and fought to keep her voice steady. Tears had filled her eyes and shone like diamonds on her lashes. She fought to control them. Fought against the despair that filled her._

_ Albus looked down,"I don't want to be with you 'Drey," he said and looked up at her. Tears were falling down her cheeks and he watched as her eyes went hard. When he saw that he felt the pit of his stomach drop out. Knew that he had lost something precious._

_ "Don't call me that Albus. Only people who care about me can call me 'Drey," she said her voice splintered ice. With one final look she turned wiping the tears from her face and walked out on stage._

**Hogwarts Express**

"Audrey," he called as she moved to open a compartment door. She turned and he could see she was already in her school robes. Her long red hair pulled into a ponytail at the back of her head. Her face was as beautiful as he remembered, but held no expression and was paler than he use to.

When her green eyes fell on him he fought hard not to gasp at what greeted him. They looked hallow and no smile shone in them. No sly look, no twinkle, just flat hallow green. It was a shock to his system. It was her shining eyes and smiling face that had drawn him to her their first year. "Albus," she said coolly.

He shook himself and forced himself to speak. "Look, I wanted to talk to you. To say I'm sorry for last year," he said scuffing his foot on the floor. " I truly am and I was hoping you could forgive me," he finished and looked at her with repentant eyes.

She looked at him for a long moment still with no smile ,"Alright Albus," she said finally,"I forgive you. I should actually thank you. You got all my first first out of the way First Love, First Kiss, First Time. Set me up for the slime that works the Miss Teen Witch Program," still unsmiling she turned to go into the compartment.

He grabbed her hand and she pulled away like she had been burned and he saw pain cross her face,"What happened to you Audrey? What happened to the girl whose smile was infectious. The girl who could light up a room with her smile," he asked and felt as if he had been stabbed in the gut at her answer.

"You broke her Albus," she whispered and went into the compartment.

**Gryffindor Tower 12:00am**

Audrey sat in the large chair next to the fire. Her large PJ tee covering her knees. No one was up so she read in peace in the common room. Or she did until Rose burst through the portrait hole. "Oh good you're up! I need your help," she pleaded as she walked over to Audrey.

"What's the matter Rose," she asked as she closed her book. Just because Albus broke her heart didn't mean she needed to alienate all the Wotter crew. Just a certain green eye male that still could twist the knife he had placed in her heart.

"It's Al, he...," she started

"No," was Audrey's single word answer and she opened her book again.

"Please Audrey. He is in the Prefect bathroom an is completely piss drunk. He is drinking Fire Whiskey and Pepper up Potion. Please help, I can't handle taking him to the hospital wing again," she wailed taking Audrey's hand and dropping to her knees in front of her.

"What are you talking about? He's never been to the hospital wing except to visit his stupid brother," Audrey stated suddenly scared. What had that idiot been up to while she was away.

"While you were here," Rose said,"Without you here to talk him out of his crazy plans he wound up there over half a dozen times last year," she cried,"James thought it was famous, but I didn't. No one can handle him but you 'Drey."

Audrey rolled her eyes. Rose had a flare for the dramatic. "Did you try to taking it away from him," she asked and Rose held out her arms to show several sets of bite marks up and down her arm. Audrey sighed," Honestly Rose, I wonder sometimes why you are called the brightest in our year. Give me a moment, I need to get a few things."

**Prefect Bathroom**

Audrey saw him slumped against the wall, his hand curled around two bottles, "Albus Severus Potter," she started a deep frown of disapproval on her face," What in the name of Merlin do you think you are doing," she said and put her bag on a nearby sink. She crossed her arms and waited for him to respond.

He looked up with blurry eyes, "Audrey isss day you," he slurred as he leaned forward to try and see her better.

She rolled her eyes,"Yes it's me and you are in a sorry state let me tell you. Give me the bottles," she said her voice commanding and confident.

"No," he growled and looked at her darkly,"You can't make me."

"Oh come now don't be petulant," she pulled out her wand. With a flick of her wrist both bottles were ripped from his hands and floated to Rose,"Expeliarmus," she said lazily as he drew his and caught it nimbly. "He doesn't get that back until he is sober tomorrow. Now Rose, please leave. What I am about to do to your cousin will not be pleasant to watch."

"You're not going to hurt him are you," Rose asked her voice colored with concern.

"You asked for my help now go," she growled and Rose scurried from the her bag she pulled something out and walked over to Albus' prone form, "If you bite me I will break your nose," she warned, " Now eat this," she said and put something in his mouth.

After he swallowed he asked,"You gave me a candy," and looked up at her in confusion.

"Wait for it," just then his face turned green and he ran to the toilet. As he proceeded to empty his stomach of it's contents she said," Puking Pastille," and smirked as she pulled a small vial from her bag. As he finished over the toilet she grabbed him by his nose and opened his mouth,"Drink this. It is the antidote and it will leave your breath minty fresh," she drawled almost board and poured it down his throat, then flushed the toilet.

Pulling her wand out again she conjured a rain barrel of ice water. She pulled him up to a stand and walked him over to the barrel. Grabbing him by his hair she said,"Hold your breath," and shoved his face in the water. He came up sputtering, " I told you to hold your breath," and she repeated this several more times getting herself wet in the process.

When she was happy she pulled him up and looked at him," How is your face," she asked as she looked into his green eyes noting how cloudy they still were.

"CCCCooollllddddd," he shivered then he felt a stinging slap on his cheek and his head began to clear."Oi that hurt," he shouted and wobbled a bit.

"Good then so will this," she said and slapped his other cheek with a sharp smack that made her palm sting. It felt good to hit him, but she kept that thought to herself.

"Merlin, what the fuck," Albus shouted and looked down into her blank face. She didn't even looked phased. He knew he deserved what ever treatment she gave him, but it still stung.

"Shut it 's not like you've never been slapped before," she said and took his chin in her hand looking into his eyes gauging his sobriety again.

"Yeah, but never by you 'Drey," he said and worked his jaw as she dropped her hand.

"I told you not to call me that," she said her voice splintered ice again. She turned to leave, before he could twist the knife any further.

"Wait," he said and jumped in front of her blocking her way," I know you're unhappy with me but..," he was cut off as she shouted at him.

"UNHAPPY! Oh yes Albus I am very unhappy. Do you know my family's history with love. We were cursed over two hundred years ago with one love. We get one shot and that is it. If that love is unrequited the we are just out of luck. We are set for life once love hits us. So yes Albus I am _'unhappy' _with you. Because I love you and I will till the day I day. And because you don't feel the same, you have doomed me to a life of bitter loneliness," she said tears streaming down her cheeks the blade in her heart twisting with each word she shouted.

She tried to move past him but he caught her hand," But I do," he said and she looked at him with her green eyes glimmering like peridots. He went on a whim, using what he had seen his father use with his mother and pulled her into a soul searing kiss. There tongues danced together and Albus felt his heart soar.

Audrey pulled away tears still in her eyes,"Don't play with me Potter. My heart is not a toy. I would rather be bitter and lonely, than treated like a plaything,"she said her voice shaky.

"Audrey you have always been so grown up. When you knew you loved me you embraced it. When I felt it for the first time I did a stupid thing, I pushed it away, pushed you away. All last year all I could think about was how I couldn't wait to see you again and prayed that you would take me back even though I don't deserve you. Please 'Drey. Please take me back, I'm not me without you," he begged and let her see his heart in his eyes," I love you," he breathed.

"Oh Al," she said and he pulled her into another kiss. He deepened the kiss and she fallowed suite knotting her hands in his unruly black hair. He broke the kiss and pulled his shirt over his head and she threw off her night shirt. She felt his hard body against her and moaned as he kissed her again. He pushed her over to the wall and she undid his pants as he slipped off her knickers as well.

He groaned as he slid into her and moved slowly enjoying her silky warmth. Audrey wanted none of it,"Al I've missed you so much. I need you now," she whispered to him and licked the shell of his ear. He complied picking up the pace and they found themselves quickly falling over the edge.

She kissed him after they sat there for a few moments and felt him stir inside her."Already love," she asked a teasing smile on her lips. There was laughter in her green eyes and Albus knew this was his Audrey.

"Well sweetheart, I've missed you too. I can't help that I love you," he said and she laughed. The sound of it like bells echoed off the walls and his heart sang.

"Well could we find the room of requirements first. I want you and a bed," and she gave him what he had been missing, a smile so bright and sweet he felt like he could take flight as he smiled back.


End file.
